


O Captain, My Captain

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Series: He Who Sails [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha!Minho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Gally, Dedicated to Danielle, Humour, Jealousy, M/M, Omega!Thomas, One-Sided Attraction, Trolling, omega!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gally wants Thomas. Thomas is marked by Minho. Gally doesn't know. Newt is evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Captain, My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Third A/B/O fanfic in a month. I'm introducing a sickness to this fandom that it didn't need.

Despite his misgivings about Thomas, despite what he saw during the Changing, Gally couldn't help himself. He tried to cover his attraction to Thomas by being more angry than normal, but Newt kept giving him looks. 

_I know what you're doing and you're an idiot._

What could he do? Thomas was proving to be trouble, being an Omega on top of being completely unbearable. Even he, as a Beta, had been able to smell Thomas' Heat. he had smelt so good for that week. He hadn't been able to keep himself too far from the Den. Oh, how he had wanted it. 

But all of the anger he directed at Thomas was only partially his fault. The other half he had for Minho, who had disappeared for the week of Thomas' Heat. With Alby being tied away with his Changing, Newt sure looked awfully satisfied when he reappeared in the Glade. Minho also reeked of their combined Heat when he had dared to show his face again, more at ease than he had been in a long time. 

After the Heat, Thomas and Minho were almost inseparable. Then Newt made Thomas a Runner, the second of two. That meant that Thomas was with Minho every day, alone, and wouldn't be caught no matter what they did. Even on days when they didn't go too far into the Maze, they would come back to the Map room and spend more time  _alone_. 

Was it any surprise he snapped?

* * *

"So it might be Seven after all." Thomas murmured, eyes roaming the map. Minho nodded. 

"I'm thinking so." Minho's shoulder brushed his, sparks skittering along his veins. Newt had told them it would be like this for a while, the urge to be close to each other all the time and touch constantly. He had explained that it was Omega instinct to make sure the Alpha wouldn't leave and Alpha instinct to make sure the Omega wasn't stolen. Most of the time, the touch didn't even have to be sexual for the need to ease off. Their shared profession helped somewhat, as they didn't really have to around the other Gladers as much as a Builder or Slopper. 

Minho smiled at him, letting his fingers brush along the back of Thomas' hand before he took it in his own. The squeeze to his fingers was gentle, but the muscle of the Asian's arm rippled in a way Thomas could only describe as mouth-watering. They were largely able to keep their hands off each other during the day, but at night, Thomas and Minho found their way into the Den, soaking each other in their scent. 

A knock startled them out of their moment. They turned to find Newt grinning at them.

"I hate to interrupt, lovebirds, but I just got the most juicy news."

* * *

"I need your help."

"Do I look like a shucking guidance counsellor or what?" Newt threw his hands up. They settled on his hips and his dark eyes were locked on Gally. "What do you want?"

"I want Thomas."

Newt looked at him for a moment, then laughed. "Sure you do."

"I do. I want him. I want to claim him."

"Gally, you're a Beta. You can't claim him."

"Then keep him for myself. I want to be the one to fill him, dammit."

Newt levelled him with a thick glare. "You've wanted a lot of Omegas over the years."

"No, this is different. I seen him in my Changing, but I'm still attracted to him. That's something that would never happen."

"So, you hate him but you love him?"

"Yes."

"Sure, Gally. Sure."

"Don't shuck with me, Newt."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"I want him. I want him more than anything else in what I can remember of my shitty life."

Newt stared at him, then rolled his eyes. "Okay then. Come back when you have a real problem." He patted the larger boy on the back and left.

* * *

"So . . . What does that have to do with Thomas?"

Newt grinned. "You're gonna tart yourself up for a bit. Tighter pants, maybe. More wet walks back to the Homestead."

Minho groaned. "Tell me, how badly do you  _really_ want to watch me take Thomas in front of all the Gladers?"

"I think you'd get bloody applause, but that's besides the point. Gally's always thought of himself as an Alpha, bloody Beta bastard, and always lusts after the Omegas. If he's as sure of himself about Thomas as he appeared to be, this promises to be fun."

"You want me to act like a slut around Gally for your amusement?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"You're a terrible person."

"Alby's laid up and all that shank does is question me. I think it's time I get some joy out of this job."

Minho sighed and rolled his head back on his shoulders. Thomas looked between his mate and his fellow Omega. 

"What did you have planned?"

* * *

That night, Thomas sat between Newt and Minho for dinner, Gally across from them and trying to subtly glare at them, but being more obvious than he normally was. He caught Thomas' gaze and his glare softened nearly instantly. Thomas smiled coyly, deep earthen eyes, haunting like dark topaz, winking at him from beneath thick, dark eyelashes. 

"How was  _your_ day, Gally?"

His brain slammed to a halt. He was so stunned by the flirtatious question that he didn't notice Minho's tiny smile or Newt's grin. 

"Uhh . . . Fine, shank."  _Dammit. You'll never get a chance if you keep being an asshole!_ _  
_

Thomas smiled at him, teeth bright and white. "Good. I'm glad.  _Captain._ "

Gally blacked out. When he came back to himself, he was laying in his hammock.

_You just swooned like a shucking girl, Gally. Way to go. So smooth in front of your crush. Nice._

* * *

Newt, Minho and Thomas were killing themselves laughing. 

"Oh, shuck. My side." Newt wheezed, squeezing a few more giggles out. 

Thomas was grinning like a fool, almosts completely wrapped up in Minho. The Alpha was holding him up by the waist or else he might have been in the same predicament as Newt. 

"Okay, so this  _might_ have actually been a good idea." Minho smirked. 

"Ahh." Thomas laid his head back against Minho's sturdy shoulder. "It was a very good idea."

Newt snorted. "I don't even think he remembers passing out."

"Probably not with how hard he hit the ground."

This broke out a whole new fit of laughter. 

* * *

"Captain?"

Gally looked up, suppressing a smile at Thomas' approach. "What do you want, shank?"

Thomas winced, but smiled. "I know you're a stickler for the rules, but Minho and I were wondering if you wanted to join us for a Run."

His hope sunk. "You and Minho?"

Thomas smirked. "Oh, so you wanted to be alone? Sorry, but there's only two of us now, so we go together. If you'd like to make two into three, then we're willing to let you tag along."

He tried to swallow, but it got stuck in his throat. "What does Newt have to say?"

"He thinks it's a good idea." There was a devious flicker in those beautiful depths, though over what, Gally couldn't figure. 

A hard smack on the ass made him jump out of his boots. Newt grinned like a klunk covered pig. "Yeah. Go on. Have  _fun_."

Thomas giggled. "Gally doesn't do  _fun_ , Newt."

"Are you saying I'm not fun?" Gally demanded, only semi-indignant. 

Thomas just smiled at him again. "You're not,  _sir_. Captains aren't allowed to  _play_  with their underlings."

_Then what the hell is Minho doing?_

"Pardon?"

Those innocent eyes bore into him. How he wished to steal that innocence from him.  _Shuck. I said that out loud._ "Nothing, shank. Since Newt's so  _eager_ to get rid of me, I guess I'll go."

Thomas tossed a laugh over his shoulder as he jogged back to Minho. "So it's only a problem when  _I_ break the rules, huh?"

"Not funny, shank!"

"My name is Thomas,  _Captain!_ "

* * *

There was very little teasing when they were in the Maze. No flirtatious quips, no stunning looks, no Omega vulnerability. In the Maze, Thomas was an Alpha; strong, independant and hard-headed. Minho was more a guide to Thomas' directions than the leader of the pack. 

Gally remembered really quickly why he hated Thomas. 

When he wasn't being a cutesy Omega, he wasn't someone to be reckoned with. No, when he wasn't hiding under the mask of his gender, he was fierce and dominant. That was something Gally just couldn't have. And Minho . . . He just . . .  _Went_ with it. No questions, no qualms. He just blindly followed Thomas' lead, some intangible evidence lodged in his mind that made him trust Thomas implicitly. 

Thomas was an Omega. Omegas were made to be dominated, to submit to their stronger and better counterparts, the Beta and Alpha. Minho was supposed to be an Alpha, but he just let himself get lead around like it was nothing. It wasn't right. This wasn't how this dynamic was supposed to work. 

In the Maze, Thomas and Minho were different people. Maybe he had nothing to worry about with them being there after all. 

* * *

Once they were out of the Maze and Gally was out of sight, Thomas dove on Minho. 

He pulled at the leather and jumped, wrapping his legs around his solid and muscled Alpha. Their lips crashed violently, one of Thomas' hands coming up to dug into the silky black hair at the back of Minho's head. Minho's hands looked in the space between ass and thigh, balancing the Omega effortlessly. 

"I love these arms. _H_ _mmph_." Thomas groaned, feeling down his right arm and his neck. "I watched them the whole run. I want to watch them when you work me open tonight."

Minho groaned and mouthed over the mate mark, suckling it lightly and sending lightning right down Thomas' spine. 

"No- _AH_ -fair. You know that gets me instantly hard!"

"What do you think all this arm-porn is doing to me, huh?" Minho ground against him, making his shudder and start leaking slick. "I wish I could take you right now."

"Please don't. As hot as it would be to see you two go at it outside a Heat, I'm not interested on sharing the show with all the other Gladers."

Aware of Thomas' shaking legs and trembling body, Minho lowered the other teen gently and kept an arm around his waist so he wouldn't fall. Newt grinned at them like a naughty toddler. 

Thomas took a deep gulp of air and promptly dissolved back into a puddle of hormones. Minho's pheromones were strong and with their new mating, every whiff of it made Thomas hornier than he had been his whole Heat.

Newt reeled back, covering his nose. "Shuck, Minho. Was being with Gally all day really this bad? If I wasn't mated to Alby, I would be trying to  _rape_ your ass right now. Thomas too, if I had the option."

Minho lowered Thomas gently to the ground. "Can you take care of him for a bit? I need to cool down."

"Sure thing, loverboy."

* * *

Slowly, Thomas' flirting turned into more genuine friendliness. Gally didn't quite know how to take it. He grew to respect Thomas more, so much so that he was put in the 'Just-Because-I'm-An-Omega-Doesn't-Mean-I-Won't-Kick-Your-Ass' list that, previously, had only consisted of Newt. Gally also noticed, though they were quietly obvious about it, that Thomas and Minho were very close. A good example of it was the scene he was observing now. 

Thomas was sitting with his back against a tree, Minho's head in his lap. His fingers were carding through the immaculate locks, gently and sweetly sweeping through them. The Keeper's eyes were closed, his breathing deep and even. Thomas looked on him with such heartbreaking tender fondness, smiling gently with love and affection.

Even though he and Thomas had come to a truce (it wasn't a friendship,  _Newt_ ,), he still harboured his crush for Thomas. It stung, to see them like that. He would have been the better partner, the better  _mate_ , but he supposed it was Thomas' choice in the end. Minho's exotic looks might have helped, who knew. 

With an internal sigh and an external scowl, Gally turned away. He knew he could bully his way into a lot of things, but the bite mark on Thomas' shoulder was more permanent than the Maze walls. He wouldn't even try to break the bond. He'd only make Thomas hate him. One day, another Omega would come and he'd get over Thomas, focusing anew on a different target, just like Newt said he would. 

* * *

Newt settled himself down on the opposite side of Thomas' legs, laying his head down closer to the knees. 

"Why did you stop flirting with Gally?"

"Gally is a shank, for sure." Thomas smiled down at Minho's sleeping face. "But we weren't able to hide this for much longer. Didn't  _want_ to. And once Alby got better . . . It just wasn't worth it. Even a piece of klunk like Gally doesn't deserve to catch his crush and nemesis fucking behind the homestead or after a Run or whatnot."

"You really have sex that often?"

"More than that.  _Way_ more." Minho murmured, nudging the hand to resume in his hair. "We have sex, what? Four, five times a day?"

"If you include nocturnal activity, too."

Newt stared at them, stunned. "Wow."

"I can't help it." Minho muttered again, eyes closing as Thomas started again. "He just smells and looks too good."

Thomas grinned cheekily. "It's the arms. Mmm, when he gets me against a wall and just holds me up there . . . That's the magic."

Newt's face screwed up, repulsed. "The details are far from necessary. Please."

Thomas shrugged. "You asked."

Newt shook his head, smiling. "Guess I did. C'mon. Frypan's getting dinner on and I want some bacon this bloody time. Stop stealing it all, Minho!"

The aforementioned Keeper just nuzzled further into Thomas' thigh. "Never."

Thomas laughed, letting his head fall back against the tree, wind soothing and warm against his skin. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Or maybe it did.


End file.
